Accidentally In Love
by ntorchic
Summary: Evie Voltera mora com os avós e é filha de uma estilista dona de uma grife famosa, mora em uma cidade pacata onde nada acontece e lá conheceu Allison Blanford, filha revoltada de um casal muito certinho. Decidindo mudar suas vidas elas partem pra uma cidade grande, começam a estudar no colégio Sweet Amoris, descobrindo que o amor pode nascer de onde menos se espera
1. Prólogo

- Mãe, to saindo! – Grita Allison apressadamente já na porta, com a mão na maçaneta, pronta pra sair de casa, quando sua mãe a chama e diz que precisam conversar algo sério – Ah, agora não dá mãe, a Evie já esta me esperando.

- Evie, Evie, Evie, existem outras coisas mais importantes que isso. Por exemplo, o seu futuro! Seu pai e eu vimos um novo colégio pra você! Ele é excelente. Aulas de período integral, perfeito pra você que vai prestar medicina no ano que vem, e você vai poder contar com a ajuda das suas novas amigas, que diferente da Evie, moram com os pais, tem uma educação excelente, são de famílias excelentes, extremamente educadas, comportadas, finas e perfeitas damas, coisa que você precisa refinar um pouco mais não é, Ally? Lá você não vai usar essas roupas largadas que eu já tentei dar um fim, olha só pra esse uniforme que lindo! – Fala sua mãe colocando as roupas na frente do seu corpo – Vai ficar perfeito em você – A saia do uniforme batia para baixo dos joelhos de Ally, de um cinza morto, que vinha acompanhada de um suéter da mesma cor e uma camisa de gola alta branca.

- Mas eu não quero medicina! – respondia Ally se afastando do uniforme – Muito menos vou trocar de colégio!

- Não fale assim com a sua mãe, mocinha. Eu já cansei das suas mau criações, você mudou e esse colégio vai te botar na linha outra vez. Você vai pro colégio, ou você sai de casa, já que se acha tão independente!

Ao ouvir isso, Allison vai para o seu quarto em passos fortes e batendo portas, menos de cinco minutos depois ela aparece novamente com uma mochila e mala feita. – A onde pensa que esta indo? Já não te disse que você não iria sair hoje?! – Pergunta sua mãe nervosa.

- Eu já cansei de vocês ficarem controlando a minha vida – Ao dizer isso, Allison sai de casa.

- Ela vai voltar, não é? – Pergunta sua mãe meio receosa – O que os vizinhos vão falar?

- Lógico que vai. Ela não tem pra onde ir, não vai conseguir ficar muito tempo fora – Responde seu pai secamente.

- Essa sou eu, Allison Blanford, com quase dezesseis anos e pais que controlam a minha vida. Minha família é daquelas onde tudo tem que ser perfeito e pra eles, as regras existem para serem seguidas cegamente. Meu pai trabalha em uma agência, lá ele faz as contagens, ou algo assim, um típico trabalho chato para uma pessoa extremamente certinha. Minha mãe é dona de casa e dedica quase todo o seu tempo à igreja. No meio desse fim de mundo, uma coisa boa aconteceu quando uma garota diferente veio morar aqui, ela pensa que nem eu e hoje eu tenho certeza de que a gente não pertence a essa cidade. Aqui nada acontece, o máximo que pode acontecer é um concurso de vegetais, isso tudo é muito chato. E eu cansei.

-x-

- Não! Eu não preciso de dinheiro, eu quero falar com a minha mãe! – Gritava Evie no telefone.

- Sinto muito, Senhorita Voltera, mas como já te disse antes, sua mãe esta ocupada agora – Dizia calmamente a secretária – Assim que ela tiver um tempo, eu digo que você ligou e ela te retorna.

- Mas ela nunca me retorna! Ah, enfim, deixa pra lá então. Não vale a pena. – Dizia ela desligando o telefone sem se despedir da secretária – E essa é a vida de Evie Voltera. Eu fui mandada para o interior de tanto reclamar para a minha mãe que estava cansada de viver com babás, eu queria ficar com ela mas acho que ela entendeu errado e me mandou pra casa dos meus avós, ou talvez tenha usado isso como pretexto para se livrar de mim, ela é uma pessoa que vive viajando, por isso nunca a via, ela é estilista dona de uma grife famosa e é só com isso que ela se importa. Eu não cheguei a conhecer o meu pai, ele faleceu faz muito tempo. Minha mãe nunca fala comigo e nem me visita, só sabe me mandar dinheiro e roupas, como se isso fosse compensar a ausência dela. Não é que eu não goste dos meus avós, muito pelo contrário, é que eu simplesmente não me encaixo nessa cidade, onde a auge da cidade é a festa dos legumes! A única coisa boa que aconteceu por aqui foi eu ter encontrado a Allison.

- Vii, vai a atender a porta porque eu estou ocupada arrumando a berinjela pro concurso de vegetais na semana que vem! Tenho certeza que esse ano a gente ganha – falava sua avó animadamente lustrando uma enorme berinjela.

- Que beleza de berinjela, hein vó, vão ganhar com certeza - falava Evie ironicamente atendendo a porta – Ally! Você esta atrasada, achei que uma vaca tinha te atropelado – exclama Evie reclamando do atraso – Pra que tanta mala? Vai participar do concurso de vegetais também?

- Você não imagina o que aconteceu lá em casa, foi a gota d'água – falava Allison cabisbaixa – Meus pais passaram do limite.

Ally contou para sua amiga o que havia acontecido minutos antes, e a mesma disse que ela podia ficar por ali – Eu sei que parece loucura, e é meio repentino mas eu realmente estava afim de sair dessa cidade, topa ir comigo? – Convida Ally.


	2. Início

Capítulo 1 - Início

- Meu, tá brincando?! Claro que sim! Quando a gente vai? Agora? – Pergunta Evie super empolgada.

- Evie, eu to falando sério – Responde Allison achando que a amiga não a estava levando a serio – Eu quero mesmo sair de perto dos meus pais e dessa cidade parada.

- Eu também to falando sério! Eu quero muito sair dessa cidade onde o auge é a competição dos vegetais.

- Não era a festa dos legumes? – Pergunta Ally incrédula por não saber nem o nome da festa – Aió, viu? Nem isso a gente sabe da cidade.

- Eu não quero passar o resto da minha vida lustrando berinjelas! Eu quero ver o mundo – Fala Evie gesticulando.

- Eu também! Só que é muito complicado tudo isso. A gente não tem idade, dinheiro, lugar, meio de transporte, nem mesmo uma escola pra estudar depois – Comenta Allison meio receosa.

- Espera, dinheiro a gente tem. Acho que é suficiente pra comprar um apartamento, os móveis e as passagens de trem – Fala Evie num tom de descaso.

- Temos? Como assim? – Pergunta Allison vasculhando os bolsos – Tenho dinheiro pra tudo isso não. Na verdade, eu acho que não tenho dinheiro pra nada disso – Allison põem os bolsos pra fora.

- Claro que temos! Minha mãe me manda muito dinheiro todo santo mês, e como eu não gasto com muitas coisas consegui juntar uma boa grana. A gente só precisar procurar direitinho. Podemos falar com algum secretário da minha mãe pra arrumar a papelada do apartamento. E já tenho uma ideia de onde podemos estudar. Conheci um menino em um dos desfiles da minha mãe e ele falou muito bem da escola dele, uma tal de Sweet Amoris.

- Ai minha nossa, você é incrível! – Fala Allison aos gritos pulando em Evie.

Nesse mesmo instante, as meninas começaram a pesquisar na cidade grande um apartamento relativamente perto do colégio com a ajuda de uma das secretárias da mãe de Evie, a qual consultou um corretor de imóveis que lhes deram duas opções. O primeiro era luxuoso, em um bairro caro. O outro era normal, em um bairro de classe média.

Evie opta pelo apartamento mais luxuoso, já que lembrava sua antiga casa, mas sua amiga a convence de que o menor e mais barato era a melhor opção pra elas. No momento em que foi feita a escolha a secretária foi ao encontro do corretor para negociar e arrumar toda a papelada. Passado alguns dias a papelada já estava resolvida e as meninas poderiam partir para a cidade grande e sua nova casa.

No dia seguinte á ligação da secretária confirmando a compra do apartamento, as meninas levantaram cedo, arrumaram as muitas malas e chamaram o único taxista da cidade para buscá-las e levá-las até a estação de trem. Antes de entrar no carro, Evie pergunta para a amiga – Tem certeza que você não quer se despedir dos seus pais?

Já dentro do táxi, Allison responde - Tenho, meu pai me mandou embora de casa por eu não ser a filha perfeita, não querer cursar medicina. Eu não podia ser eu mesma na minha própria casa, precisava ser aquilo que meus pais queriam, e eu cansei de ser algo que eu não sou. E sua mãe? Deixou assim tão de boa mesmo?

- Ah, você acha que ela se importa onde eu vou morar? Até fez questão de pagar o apartamento. E se precisasse de mais alguma coisa era só mandar a secretária buscar a papelada ou qualquer outra coisa pra ela assinar, ou dinheiro, enfim, ela não liga. Meus avós sim, disseram que vão sentir minha falta e que a cidade grande é perigosa. Também vou sentir falta deles.

Após uma longa viagem de trem, as meninas chegam no apartamento. Ao entrarem, notam que a secretária já havia comprado o básico para elas. Apesar de pequeno, era bem aconchegante e bonito. Com dois quartos, um banheiro até que grande, uma cozinha estilo americano, uma sala espaçosa e uma pequena sacada. Na mesa de centro, na sala, encontram a papelada do apartamento e as informações sobre a nova escola.

Evie e Allison passaram o dia arrumando e ajeitando as suas coisas e o apartamento em geral, decidindo, por fim, ir á escola só no dia seguinte devido ao cansaço.

Na manhã seguinte, já na escola as meninas vão de encontro com a diretora. A mesma diz para entregar os papéis para o representante de turma que está no comitê. Depois de algum tempo de busca elas acharam e entraram na sala onde estava um rapaz chamado Nathaniel, o representante de turma – Imagino que vocês sejam as alunas novas. Sejam muito bem vindas ao Sweet Amoris. Eu sou o Nathaniel. Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? – Pergunta gentilmente, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Bom dia, Nathaniel. Eu sou Allison e essa é a Evie, a Diretora nos mandou aqui para você nos ajudar com a papelada ou algo assim.

- Claro, será um prazer. Deixe-me ver isso aqui – diz Nathaniel pegando os papéis, ao analisá-los, ele comenta – Evie, falta sua foto 3x4 e Allison, falta a xerox dos seus documentos, isso eu posso fazer aqui mesmo, já a foto você vai ter que tirar lá fora, Evie.

- Ok, eu vou indo lá Ally, a gente se encontra aqui depois – Evie se retira da sala para tirar a foto 3x4, quando se dá conta de que não sabe onde ela pode fazer isso. Ao avistar um rapaz de cabelo vermelho, resolve se aproximar dele para pedir informações.

Antes mesmo de poder falar algo, o menino a vê e resolve implicar com ela – A modelete de grife esta perdida? Não sabia que patricinha andava sem segurança – dizia ele, rindo.

- Muito gentil da sua parte, mas se fosse pra julgar pelas aparências, você não deveria estar por ai com a sua motoquinha atazanando as pessoas? – Retruca Evie deixando o rapaz sem resposta – Você poderia, por favor, me dizer onde eu posso tirar uma foto 3x4?

- Na padaria que não é, né? Talvez no mercado você consiga – Responde secamente andando em direção aos corredores, rindo da vitória.

- Francamente, ainda acha que tá abafando! – Evie sai revoltada da escola e vai para o mercado – Eu não ia procurar na padaria, tá?! Idiota – Grita Evie.

Enquanto isso, no comitê, Allison pergunta preocupada – Ela esta demorando, será que ela se perdeu?

- Não se preocupe, é aqui perto onde se tira foto – Responde Nathaniel, tranquilizando-a – Sinto muito, acho que encontrei um problema. Nos seus documentos esta faltando á assinatura dos seus pais, sem isso a sua matrícula não poderá ser concluída.

- J-Jura?! É mesmo necessário? – Fala Allison expressando nervosismo.

- Sim, é muito importante. Aqui estão seus documentos – diz Nathaniel entregando algumas folhas para ela – Volte aqui quando estiver com a assinatura, por favor.

- Tudo bem, muito obrigada – Allison responde já saindo da sala.


	3. Assinatura

Capítulo 2 – Assinatura

No corredor Allison encontra Evie que acabava de voltar do mercado e, logo percebendo a expressão da amiga, pergunta - O que aconteceu com você? Está com uma cara - Evie fala com tom de preocupação.

- Temos um grande problema. O presidente do grêmio acabou de me falar que a matricula não pode ser completa sem assinatura dos meus responsáveis.

- Ótimo temos que ir até a papelaria! - Evie já sai andando pelo corredor, deixando Ally sem entender nada.

- Fazer o quê na papelaria?

- Ué comprar papel vegetal pra pode fazer uma assinatura perfeita dos seus pais! - Comenta enquanto está praticamente correndo, enquanto Allison sai ao seu alcance.

Depois de terem ido até a papelaria, as meninas voltam pro apartamento para colocar o plano em ação. Após muito praticarem finalmente conseguem copiar a assinatura, para logo em seguida voltarem pro colégio, onde correm até o grêmio mas não encontram Nathaniel, decidindo, então, se separar para procurá-lo.

- A gente se encontra aqui na frente do grêmio - combinam as meninas, e cada uma sai para um lado.

Allison, que vai pelo corredor da direita, resolve pedir informação para um garoto de calça militar parado ao lado do armário – Oi, licença. Sabe onde eu posso encontrar o Nathaniel - Pergunta sorrindo educadamente.

- Ele não está no grêmio? - Responde Kentin tentando ajudar.

- Não... acabei de sair de lá - fala desanimada.

- Você é nova por aqui, né? Se quiser posso dar uma olhada dentro da sala pra você - Oferece Kentin gentilmente.

- Sim, por favor! É muito gentil da sua parte - Aceita Allison surpresa com a gentileza de Kentin.

Após ter verificado a sala de aula, e não ter encontrado Nathaniel, Kentin volta e comenta – Ah, sinto muito, parece que ele não está na sala também, mas se quiser posso te ajudar a procurar..., é ... me desculpe, não sei seu nome - Diz Kentin corando um pouco após o comentário.

- Ah, falha minha, devia ter me apresentado primeiro! Sou Allison e você? Não precisa ir junto não, já tomei muito do seu tempo, não precisa se incomodar - Comenta Allison sem jeito.

- Eu sou Kentin, prazer! Tem certeza? Eu não me incomodo não, e posso aproveitar pra te mostrar a escola, o que acha? - Insiste Kentin.

- Bem, se não for mesmo incomodar, eu iria adorar! Não conheço a escola ainda. Você é muito gentil!

Com isso os dois vão andando pelos corredores conversando. Kentin apresenta cada canto da escola para Allison, e eles não encontram Nathaniel. Enquanto isso, Evie está no final do corredor procurando por Nathaniel, quando se depara com um rosto conhecido - Lysandre é você?! - Chama animadamente.

- Olha se não é senhorita Voltera! É um prazer revê-la - Diz Lysandre educadamente se direcionando a Evie.

- É, eu resolvi vir pra este colégio já que você falou tão bem dele, a propósito estou procurando um garoto chamado Nathaniel, você o viu por ai?

- Será um prazer tê-la aqui. Sim, eu o vi, mas infelizmente não me recordo onde - Comenta Lysandre num tom pensativo.

- Ah, é muito legal te ver de novo, e seu irmão ainda trabalhando com roupas? Se não lembra tudo bem, eu o procuro em outros lugares - Fala Evie educadamente.

- Sim, ele ainda está no ramo, a propósito possui uma loja aqui perto, onde poderíamos ir algum dia, eu ficaria lisonjeado se você desse sua opinião sobre as roupas - Comenta Lysandre sorrindo educadamente.

- Claro que podemos ir, eu adoraria! Mas eu não tenho senso nenhum pra moda, acho que não seria de grande ajuda - Responde Evie sem jeito.

- Modéstia da sua parte, você está belíssima - Sorri Lysandre.

- Muito obrigada, mas eu realmente não jeito pra isso – Evie agradece envergonhada - bom, tenho que ir procurar o Nathaniel, a gente pode marcar isso depois, até logo – fala Evie despedindo-se.

Se afastando dele Evie acaba esbarrando com alguém no corredor, quando nota que é mesmo menino ignorante do outro dia - Você de novo? Obrigada pela dica da foto. E aliás, pra sua informação, eu sei que em padaria não vende foto 3x4, garoto - Fala sarcástica, num tom provocativo.

- Nossa to impressionado! Não é que a patricinha tá bem informada? E a propósito, é Castiel. Você não deveria estar gastando dinheiro por ai? - Retruca Castiel gostando da irritação da menina.

- Ai muito engraçado, quase um piadista! Você, por algum acaso, viu Nathaniel por ai? Não sei se o conhece, é um rapaz muito educado. Bem diferente de você - Pergunta num tom despreocupado.

- Então certinhos são seu tipo? Não vi, ainda bem, e muito menos tenho interesse de saber onde está - Responde Castiel se direcionando para o final do corredor deixando-a sozinha.

Inconformada com Castiel, Evie continua procurando Nathaniel resmungando sozinha, imitando voz dele – "Não nem quero saber bla bla bla".

Enquanto Allison, com ajuda de Kentin, finalmente avista Nathaniel - Nathaniel! – Chama-o indo em direção a ele.

- Bom, já que encontramos ele, vou deixar vocês conversarem a sós - Fala Kentin indo embora.

- Ah espera! – Chama Allison –M-Muito obrigada por hoje, de verdade, ajudou muito!

- Tudo bem, foi um prazer. Nos vemos depois.

Já no grêmio, enquanto Nathaniel analisa os papéis, comenta - Nossa como você foi rápida, achei você só me traria amanhã.

- Errr, bem, é que eu moro perto - Desconversa Allison - E ai tudo certo com os papéis?

- Tudo certo, mas tem alguma coisa errada na assinatura - Fala Nathaniel num tom sério.


	4. As Aparências Enganam

Capítulo 3 – As Aparências Enganam

- Tudo certo, mas tem alguma coisa errada na assinatura - Fala Nathaniel num tom sério – Acho que te dei o papel errado, mas tudo bem, já tá assinad que importa. Allison? Está me ouvindo? Você está bem? Está meio pálida.

- Que susto... – quase aos sussurros

- Desculpe, eu não entendi. O que disse? Está tudo bem mesmo? Não quer ir na enfermaria?

- Ah, não... é, quer dizer, sim, não, é, esta tudo bem. Já esta tudo certo com a matrícula?

- Já, falta só a Evie entregar a foto, mas isso não é urgente. Vocês agora são, oficialmente, alunas do Sweet Amoris. Seja bem-vinda. Qualquer coisa que precisar, você pode me procurar.

Aliviada e, finalmente, recuperada do susto, Allison se retira do grêmio para esperar a sua amiga voltar. Enquanto esperava Evie, é medida dos pés a cabeça por uma menina de cabelos loiros, com um perfume enjoativo e maquiagem demais no rosto. Ela estava acompanhada de outras duas garotas que faziam comentários em meio a risadinhas e olhadas para Allison.

No final do corredor, Castiel encontra um Lysandre sorridente e, como sempre, procurando por seu bloco de notas, se interessando pelo motivo, pergunta ao amigo o porquê de tal sorriso.

- Acabei de encontrar uma antiga amiga que conheci em um desfile que fui com o meu irmão uns dois anos atrás, ela vai estudar aqui agora.

- Não vai me dizer que esta falando daquela nova patricinha que esta perambulando por ai? Acredita que ela bateu de frente comigo? – O ruivo parecia estar um pouco revoltado, já que não era sempre que isso acontecia, ainda mais vindo de uma garota.

- Acredito – sorrindo maliciosamente – Ela é uma garota bem diferente das que você esta acostumado, Castiel. Acho que você devia conhecê-la melhor, vocês se parecem e acho que se dariam bem.

- É, devo admitir que a atitude dela me surpreendeu, mas não acho que sejamos parecidos, eu não sou uma patricinha que só usa roupas de marca.

- Você esta muito equivocado e deveria parar de julgar as pessoas pela aparência. No entanto, vou deixar você descobrir isso sozinho – ao dizer isso, Lysandre se retira com o seu, já habitual, ar misterioso, deixando o amigo confuso.

Passado alguns minutos, Evie chega na frente do grêmio e é avisada por Allison de que Nathaniel já havia saído, aproveita para contar a amiga do susto que tinha acabado de levar. Conta também que a sua foto não era urgente e que a matrícula estava pronta, podendo assim começarem a assistir as aulas no dia seguinte.

- Que ótimo que não deu nada na assinatura e que as matrículas já estão feitas. Já que acabamos cedo, eu queria conhecer a cidade e aproveitar e passar em alguma loja de discos pra comprar aquele CD que eu te falei, que tal? – Convida Evie alegremente.

- Vai indo na frente que depois eu te ligo pra gente se encontrar, quero resolver umas coisas antes – Allison responde já saindo da vista da amiga que se pergunta o que estava acontecendo.

Evie descobriu, após pedir muitas informações, que tinha uma loja de discos perto da escola, e foi para lá que ela foi. Ao chegar lá, conseguiu com facilidade achar o CD que queria - A cidade grande é mesmo incrível, lá nunca que eu ia achar esse CD, aliás, lá é mais fácil achar disco de vinil.

- Além de patricinha é louca? Ou seu amigo imaginário resolveu te acompanhar? – ironiza o ruivo rindo da cara de Evie.

- HAHAHA Muito engraçado! - ironiza – O Bob é muito mais educado e interessante do que você. Aliás, não tem mais nada pra fazer além de atazanar as pessoas? Talvez levar sua motoquinha pra passear?

Antes de Castiel pensar em retrucar, ele nota que a menina esta com o CD de uma de suas bandas favoritas na mão, e acaba por não responder a suas provocações – Olha, não é que a patricinha tem bom gosto? Essa banda é muito boa!

Enquanto isso, Allison estava dentro de um Maid Café* terminando sua entrevista de emprego – Você foi muito bem no teste prático, você já pode começar o seu treinamento amanhã, seu horário será das 14h às 18h.

- Tudo bem. Muito obrigada, mesmo! Até amanhã! – Ao sair nota que já era noite, sua entrevista de emprego tinha demorado muito tempo, pegou o celular e ligou rapidamente para Evie – _Evie?! Oi. Onde você tá? Ah, na loja de CDs, ainda? Já ta tarde, é melhor a gente se encontrar em casa. Podemos pedir alguma coisa pra jantar. Tudo bem. Tchau._

Sem fazer ideia de quantas horas tinham se passado – Preciso ir embora, já esta tarde – comenta Evie para Castiel – Nem vi a hora passar. Até que você é legal quando quer.

- É verdade, esta tarde mesmo. Vem, eu te levo até em casa – oferece Castiel.

- Nossa! O que aconteceu?! Além de termos uma conversa produtiva e duradoura, você esta sendo cavalheiro. Acho que minhas opiniões sobre você estavam erradas. Agradeço o convite, mas eu moro aqui perto.

- Eu insisto, afinal, as minhas opiniões também estavam erradas, mas não deixa de ser uma patricinha – Castiel acompanha Evie até em casa, discutindo e provocando a garota, que sempre retrucava assustando todos na rua.

Allison chegou antes de Evie em casa, e viu que a secretária eletrônica estava piscando. Colocou para escutar a mensagem enquanto procurava em folhetos algo para encomendar para o jantar.

- _"Filha?! Aonde é que você esta? Quero que volte para casa imediatamente. Como ousa sair de casa assim e desafiar seu pai? Sua matrícula no colégio interno já foi realizada e você vai estudar lá querendo ou não. Iremos te buscar se você não voltar."_

Notas Finais

Maid Cafe: É um café propriamente dito, onde as garçonetes se vestem de maid (empregadas) ou com algum cosplay, e atendem os clientes de forma extremamente educada e fofa. Costuma ser um lugar decorado de maneira descontraída e no cardápio encontram-se algumas sobremesas especiais ou até decoradas, cafés, chás entre outras coisas


	5. Ciúmes!

Capítulo 4 – Ciúmes?!

– "_Filha?! Aonde é que você esta? Quero que volte para casa imediatamente. Como ousa sair de casa assim e desafiar seu pai? Sua matrícula no colégio interno já foi realizada e você vai estudar lá querendo ou não. Iremos te buscar se você não voltar."_

Evie, que acaba de chegar em casa, se depara com Allison sentada no sofá, aparentando estar muito pensativa. Curiosa com a situação Evie a chama para saber o que está se passando – Ally? Tudo bem? Ally?! Eii Ally! O que aconteceu?

- Oi, nossa nem vi que você tinha chego. Bom, temos mais um problema, pra variar, e esse é dos grandes.

Após ter explicado toda situação para Evie, sobre sua mãe ter ligado e pedido pra voltar, Allison conta também que já pensou em sua resposta - Pensei em ser sincera e contar como eu me sinto. Dizer que eu quero ter minha vida, ser quem eu sou. Cansei de ser mal trada por eles por não ser a filha perfeita, eles não se preocupam comigo ou com o que eu sinto, só pensam na opinião dos vizinhos. Sabe, eu só quero ser eu mesma e se eles me derem uma chance posso provar que sou responsável, morando aqui eu me sinto a vontade como nunca me senti em casa, sinto que sou eu mesma e não uma farsa que é criticada o tempo todo. Só preciso de um tempo pra que eles vejam que a verdadeira Allison também pode ser boa o bastante pra eles. Eu sempre senti falta de um carinho de mãe de verdade, porque a minha achava que se me desse um beijo de boa noite eu me tornaria uma menina mimada. Não acho que estou completamente errada nessa história.

Evie senta-se ao lado da amiga chocada com o desabafo e a abraça lhe encorajando a dizer tudo isso, porque era sincero e sua mãe com certeza entenderia.

Assim Allison toma coragem e liga para sua casa, onde sua mãe atende e Allison lhe diz tudo aquilo que estava entalado, a mesma não ficou nada contente em ouvir tudo aquilo e termina a conversa sem nem mesmo deixar a filha se explicar - Então é assim, você é mesmo um desgosto! Nunca vai ser nada na vida, eu tinha um futuro planejado para você e o que você fez? Jogou fora! É independência que você quer? Então agora terá.

- Ally, você tá legal? O que ela disse? Ela reagiu bem? - Evie se aproxima da amiga que estava parada ainda olhando para o telefone.

- Sabe, eu esperava qualquer coisa, menos ser chamada de desgosto, eu sei que eu errei em fugir de casa, mas eu não suportava mais toda aquela situação, a pressão, eu ia enlouquecer, mas eu realmente queria me esforçar pra provar pra eles... - Allison se explicar no meio de lágrimas que caiam sem ela querer.

Passado a crise, Evie tenta animar Allison pedindo comidas deliciosas e comentando sobre coisas boas do dia - Você não tem que pensar nisso, você é uma garota maravilhosa, a melhor amiga que alguém poderia ter, é esforçada, inteligente, sei como você tentou fazer de tudo pra agradar seus pais, mas você é quem é, não deve mudar isso jamais.

Na manhã seguinte, as meninas correm para a escola e descobrem que tem horários de aulas diferentes. Enquanto Allison terá aula de biologia, Evie tem que ir pra aula de matemática. Na sala de biologia o único lugar vago é ao lado de um ruivo com uma cara fechada e de mau humor, e ele teria que ser sua dupla.

- Olha, tá cheio de alunas novas mesmo, você veio junto com a patricinha? - Logo que Allison se senta o ruivo já começa a falar.

- Que patricinha, de quem está falando?

- Ué, a loirinha com pinta de modelete, veio junto com você não veio? Ou você é sonsa e tem amigo imaginário que nem ela?

- Ah, senhor educação, você deve estar falando da Evie, e sorte que meu amiguinho imaginário ficou em casa dormindo e não teve que ouvir um desaforo desses!

- Ah, então você é mesmo amiga dela, aquela menina já chegou brigando comigo, mas até que tem um gosto musical bom, mas é muito patricinha pro meu gosto.

- Você devia conhecer as pessoas antes de falar assim, ela não é nada disso que esta falando, só a parte do bom gosto musical, isso ela tem mesmo - E assim Allison continua a defender a amiga o resto da conversa.

Na aula de matemática Evie sofre pra entender as contas no quadro, e pergunta ao Nathaniel, que esta sentado na carteira da frente, se ele poderia ajudá-la depois da aula. O mesmo aceita sorrindo gentilmente.

Umas das amigas do trio da irmã de Nathaniel, que observa a situação, logo comenta com Ambre – Olha, isso é perfeito, seu irmão se dá bem com a menina nova. Ouvi o tal do Lysandre, aquele que usa roupas estranhas, comentando com o Castiel sobre uma aluna nova interessante, que ela é filha de uma estilista de grife famosa, e se não me engano é daquela linha, a Voltera, aquela que você ama e é super cara.

- Sério mesmo?! Então seria ótimo nos aproximarmos dela, pra ganharmos coisas da marca.

- Sim, e eu acho bom você se aproximar dela também, porque ouvi dizer que o Castiel está bem interessado nela, dizem que até viram os dois juntos na loja de discos - Li logo fofoca tudo pra Ambre.

- Bom, eu já tenho uma ideia, vou empurrar ela pro meu irmão, ela é o tipo de garota que eu quero como cunhada, rica, rica, e que pode me dar coisas da marca Voltera, assim eu já tiro ela do meu caminho com o Castiel - Ambre comenta isso rindo escandalosamente.

Quando o sinal tocou, indicando o fim das aulas, Nathaniel se virou para ajudar Evie com sua dificuldade e Ambre logo foi fazer amizade, sendo muito simpática, fato que despertou a curiosidade de Nathaniel, já que não era comum a sua irmã agir assim com alguém, e logo depois que deixou sua boa impressão para Evie, se retira da sala dando de cara com Allison.

- Ai coisinha! Quer sair da minha frente? Você está atrapalhando a minha passagem, anda, xispa! Ah, oi Cast. Se eu fosse você não andava com gentinha como essa ai – Ambre, que já estava quase se jogando em cima de Castiel, é afastada pelo mesmo.

- Você é o tipo de gente com quem eu não quero andar, gente da sua laia - deixando Ambre furiosa com a resposta, que sai batendo os pés nos corredor - Aquela garota é insuportável, vem me perseguindo desde o fundamental. É irmã do Nathaniel, vai ver ser insuportável é de família.

- Nossa, você realmente não gosta do Nathaniel, mas a irmã eu entendo os motivos! Caramba, como a Vi tá demorando. Melhor eu entrar pra ver o que ela está fazendo, bom, a gente se vê por aí.

- É que... que, bem, e-eu também precisava entrar na sala de biologia... pra pegar o meu.. ahn... meu e-estojo, é! Meu estojo - o ruivo fala todo enrolado tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo.

- Você tem estojo? Mas essa é a sala de matemática - Allison responde surpresa.

- Não. Ah, deixa pra lá, vamos entrar logo - Castiel sai entrando na sala, e se depara com uma situação bem desconfortante.


	6. Quase!

Capítulo 5 – Quase!

- Não. Ah, deixa pra lá, vamos entrar logo - Castiel sai entrando na sala e se depara com uma situação bem desconfortante. Vê Nathaniel sentado na sua cadeira de frente para Evie, que continuava no seu lugar, estavam muito próximos e pareciam se dar bem. Sentindo repentinamente uma confusão misturada com raiva, resolve sair, bufando, para dar uma volta e tentar esclarecer o que ele tinha acabado de sentir.

Allison, que fica sem entender a situação, grita para Castiel que já estava no final no corredor – M-Mas e o seu estojo?! – sem obter resposta.

- E você acredita mesmo que ele tenha estojo? – Brinca Nathaniel.

- É verdade! Ele me disse antes de entrar que não tinha estojo, engraçado... porque ele queria entrar então? – Comenta Allison pensando alto.

- Ally! Desculpa a demora, eu devia ter te avisado. Ah, obrigada pela explicação de hoje, Nathaniel, ajudou muito. Até amanhã – Evie fala já saindo da sala arrastando Allison.

As meninas caminham saindo da escola e indo em direção ao apartamento, comentando animadamente como tinham sido as aulas e tudo que havia acontecido até que Evie propõe para a amiga – Podemos conhecer a cidade agora depois da aula, desde que chegamos ainda não tivemos tempo pra fazer isso.

- É, então... é, é que hoje não vai dar, depois da aula pra mim fica complicado. Sabe, eu ia te contar, mas é que aconteceram tantas coisas que eu acabei não conseguindo te contar antes.

- Ai meu Deus, o que você fez?

- É que e-eu, eu... eu arranjei um emprego. Calma! Não fique brava!

- Como você não quer que eu fique brava? Eu falei pra você que eu tenho dinheiro e que posso pagar as nossas despesas e o colégio aqui! Porque diabos você foi arranjar um emprego? Desse jeito você não vai conseguir estudar direito!

- Evie, eu sai da casa dos meus pais porque quero mostrar pra eles que eu sou independente, você já fez muito pra gente conseguir estar aqui hoje e eu devo muito a você, e não acho justo você pagar tudo sozinha. As despesas são nossas, tudo lá em casa é feito por nós e não é certo só você pagar.

- Ah, então tá, faz o que você achar melhor! – Evie, que sai andando nervosa e sem direção, acaba por esbarrar em alguém conhecido.

- Evinha! Oi! O que esta fazendo por aqui?

- Ah... Ambre... – responde Evie com uma cara frustrada acelerando o passo – Desculpa, mas é que eu tenho que ir pr...

- De jeito nenhum, você vem com a gente pro shopping fazer compras – Ambre dá uma risada um tanto quanto alta e estranha, saindo e arrastando Evie, junto com suas amigas, rumo ao shopping.

Chegando lá Ambre e suas amigas a levam para todas as lojas de roupas possíveis, enquanto Evie tenta se esquivar delas. Em um momento de distração, olhando para uma vitrine, Evie vê a oportunidade de escapar, dando um perdido nas meninas. Sem conhecer o shopping, sai andando sem saber para onde, tentando achar a saída e o caminho de volta para casa. Em algum corredor do shopping, ela vê uma loja de DVDs, resolve entrar e comprar um presente para Allison por causa do seu comportamento de mais cedo, já que estava arrependida e queria se desculpar.

Castiel e Lysandre estavam na loja de DVDs conversando.

- Você esta mais mau humorado do que o seu normal Castiel, algo aconteceu? – Lysandre parece intrigado.

- Porque? Ta incomodado? Não te obriguei a vir aqui comigo! Você pode ir embora se você quiser. Olha que filme genial! O Assassinato das Loiras! Podemos levar este, vem bem a calhar! – Castiel fala já colocando o filme na cesta.

- Ah, vejo que você brigou com a Evie...

- Eu nem falei com ela hoje. E nem quero falar. Podemos mudar de assunto? Olha! Assassinato das Loiras 2! Podemos levar este também?

- Não sei o que houve, mas acho que você esta interessado nela, e eu não o culpo, ela é realmente muito bonita. Vejo que seu gosto melhorou, Castiel.

- O que é agora? Também tá querendo pegar ela? Que nem aquele nerd? Ele já fez isso uma vez! Parece que ele é mestre em querer tomar uma garota minha! – Castiel parece furioso – Ela disse que certinhos fazem a praia dela, merda, mas eu sou tão estúpido, não consigo nem conversar normal com ela sem brigar!

- Sua? Ah... Compreendo a situação agora. É, certamente, você é um estúpido.

Em meio a sua procura pelo DVD, Evie acaba escutando vozes conhecidas do outro lado da estante, ouvindo, por fim, sem querer, a conversa deles.

- Porra Lysandre! Se você estava tentando ajudar, saiba que não funcionou – responde Castiel mais nervoso ainda.

- Francamente Castiel, você realmente acha que uma menina como ela, quase uma dama, ia querer sair com um ogro como você? Que só sabe brigar e ofendê-la? Acho que o Nathaniel faz mesmo mais o tipo dela, o gentil príncipe encantado.

- É, você deve ter razão. Ela é mesmo diferente e com certeza é a mais gata que eu já quis pegar. Eu não sei te explicar, só sei que com a Evie é diferente. Ela tem alguma coisa que me faz querer mais do que só me divertir com ela, eu quero conhecê-la melhor.

- Nossa, estou impressionado, isso é realmente inesperado vindo de você. Ela é mesmo uma pessoa cativante. Porque não tenta chamá-la para sair?

Evie, que estava ouvindo a conversa escondida e muito vermelha, acaba se assustando com o que escutou e esbarra na estante, derrubando todos os DVDs e chamando a atenção de toda a loja – Ai moço, desculpa! Mil desculpas. Eu vou arrumar tudo.

Com o barulho, os meninos vão para o corredor ao lado para ver o que estava acontecendo, quando se deparam com uma Evie tentando desajeitadamente arrumar os DVDs e Lysandre já se precipita para ajudá-la, ao vê-lo Evie acaba se assustando, batendo na estante e derrubando tudo de novo.

- Ai moço, desculpa! Eu vou arrumar tudo, mesmo.

Castiel, que não pensou na hipótese de que a garota podia ter escutado a conversa, cai na gargalhada – Você é muito desajeitada para uma patricinha com pinta de modelete – comenta se aproximando e deixando uma Evie ainda mais vermelha.

Lysandre, diferente de Castiel, associou tudo que aconteceu, e resolveu sair de cena e dar um empurrão no amigo – Acho que esqueci meu bloco de notas em algum lugar. Você deveria ajudá-la, Castiel. Até breve, Senhorita Voltera.

- A-Até! Ai moço, não se preocupa, eu to arrumando já, e v-você para de rir da situação.

- Não se preocupe, moça. Pode deixar que eu arrumo isso – o vendedor da loja parece estar expulsando Evie de lá.

Do lado de fora, Evie suspira – Esse tipo de coisa só podia acontecer comigo. E ainda por cima não consegui comprar o presente da Ally.

- É, você é uma grande idiota desastrada mesmo, parabéns viu – Zomba Castiel.

- Ah, muito gentil da sua parte...

- Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Vem, levanta, eu te ajudo a procurar um presente pra sua amiga.

Depois de rodar o shopping, Evie opta por levar um livro. Castiel resolve acompanha-la até em casa.

- Nossa, deu pra ver que você comprou vários filmes. Posso dar uma olhada? – Evie pergunta já olhando a sacola do ruivo – Ahn... Assassinato das Loiras 1, Assassinato das Loiras 2, A Loira Que Morre no Filme, A Tortura das Loiras, A Patricinha Assassinada... É, pelo visto você não gosta muito de loiras – Evie comenta zoando.

- Não, não, não! Isso... Isso é coisa do Lysandre!

- Ah, sei. Acredito. Pra sua informação, nem toda loira é tão ruim assim.

- Eu sei disso. Eu curto uma loira – Castiel, que esta andando um pouco atrás de Evie, tenta jogar uma indireta.

- Ah é? – Evie se vira para zombar da cantada de Castiel e vê que o mesmo esta muito perto.

- É – Responde Castiel se aproximando ainda mais, juntando os corpos e indo de encontro aos lábios de Evie, sentindo sua respiração, quando ambos são interrompidos pelo celular da garota.

Ela atende rápido, se afastando de Castiel – "_Oi, alô? Oi Ally! Não, eu to aqui na porta de casa, eu já to chegando, queria mesmo falar com você sobre hoje mais cedo. Tá, já to subindo, até"_.

- O-Obrigada por hoje, eu... eu já vou subindo. A gente s-se vê – Evie some, sem nem mesmo esperar uma resposta de Castiel.

- Quase! – Castiel leva as mãos à cabeça – Na próxima você não me escapa! – Resolvendo tomar o caminho de volta para casa.

Evie entra em casa derrubando tudo sem querer – Nossa, desculpa, tá difícil hoje. Ah, oi, oi Ally! Eu... é, eu sinto muito, ta mesmo difícil hoje... é... ah, eu te comprei um presente, pra me desculpar com você, é... eu realmente não queria ter dito aquilo.. é...

- Calma, o que foi que aconteceu?

- Shopping, DVD, derrubar, Castiel, levar, beijo, quase, casa, telefone

- Ai minha nossa! Não me diga que você foi numa loja de DVD, encontrou com o Castiel que te trouxe em casa e vocês iam se beijar se não fosse alguém ligando?! Ai meu Deus! Fui eu que liguei! Mil desculpas! Não queria atrapalhar... Ah... agora faz sentido! Sabia que ele não tinha estojo! Me conta tudo!


	7. Especial de Natal Parte 1 - Boatos

Capítulo 6 – Especial de Natal - Parte 1

Enquanto Evie conta para Allison com mais detalhes o que tinha acabado de acontecer, as meninas resolvem começar a arrumar a casa para o Natal que já estava chegando, é a época favorita do ano para ambas.

- Eu acho que você deveria dar uma chance ao Castiel, ele é bem legal e pareceu demonstrar interesse em você logo de cara, a gente conversou bastante sobre você na aula de biologia – Diz Allison colocando mais um enfeite na árvore de Natal.

- Então, eu estava pensando em... – Evie é interrompida por seu celular. Era Ambre – "_Alô? Quem é?"_

_- "Oi Evinha, tudo bem? Você sumiu do shopping, fiquei tão preocupa! O que aconteceu?"_

_- "Ambre? Como você conseguiu o meu número?"_

_- "Espero que não se importe, peguei da sua ficha, aquelas que meu irmão cuida. Mas isso não importa, a gente não conseguiu ainda ver as roupas pro baile! Temos que voltar ao shopping, Evinha!"_

_- "Baile? Que baile?"_

_- "Mentira que você não ta sabendo do baile?! Amiga, vai ter um super baile na noite da véspera de Natal. É um baile formal, daqueles que a gente usa vestido longo, sabe? Eu prefiro curto, mas já mandei fazer um longo magnífico! E tem os pares, é melhor você achar um par logo. Porque você não vai com o Nath? Acho que vocês iam ficar lindos juntos na hora de dançar a valsa no final do baile."_

_- "Ah, obrigada por informar... Eu vou pensar a respeito. Eu preciso desligar, estou meio ocupada agora, Ally precisa de mim. Depois a gente se fala, tchau"_

_- "Tchau Evinha"_

Enquanto continuam a arrumar a casa, Evie informa a amiga sobre o que Ambre havia acabado de contar e decide pedir a sua mãe para lhe mandar dois vestidos de gala, mesmo com Allison rejeitando e resmungando ao seu lado.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Evie e Allison arrumam a casa para o Natal, Ambre esta com suas duas amigas conversando.

- Eu realmente odeio essa menina!

- Esta falando de quem, Ambre querida? – Pergunta Li, uma das amigas de Ambre, que esta arrumando o cabelo.

- Essa tal de Allison. Que é grudada no nosso passaporte para ganhar roupas de marca, precisamos nos livrar dela se quisermos ganhar roupas. E sem contar que ela anda muito grudada no meu Castiel lindo, e ela acabou de chegar!

- Hm, tenho algo que irá lhe agradar muito então, amiga. Descobri uns podres dela. Fiquei sabendo que essa tal Allison fugiu de casa, é super rebelde, chegou até a agredir os pais quando eles tentaram impedir ela de sair de casa! E agora esta trabalhando numa casa noturna e dizem até que ela tem um caso com o nosso passaporte!

- Ah! Elas são lésbicas? Nossa, Nathaniel precisa agir rápido! Ela trabalha numa casa noturna? Que nojo. Onde foi que você descobriu tudo isso?

- Não me pergunte, sabe que eu tenho os meus contatos – responde Charlotte misteriosamente.

- As vezes você me dá medo, sabia? – Responde Li – Mas isso nos ajuda muito, a escola toda precisa saber!

Passado um longo fim de semana de organização da casa para o Natal, as meninas retornam a escola e notam olhares estranhos, comentários e burburinhos aonde quer que elas passem.

Allison vê Nathaniel, que a ignora quando a mesma tenta acenar. Intrigada ela vai falar com ele.

- Bom dia! – Diz Allison animadamente.

- Olá... – Nathaniel responde fria e secamente e se direciona para o grêmio, ignorando-a novamente, deixando Allison confusa.

Ambas se direcionam para a aula de história, no fim do corredor. Ao entrarem na sala veem Castiel conversando com Lysandre, eles parecem desapontados e, ao verem as meninas se aproximando, mudam repentinamente de assunto.

- Bom dia – elas dizem em uníssono.

- Olha Lysandre, lembra da amiga que eu tinha comentado com você? É ela, a Allison.

- Encantado – Num tom desconfiado.

As meninas se sentam, ainda incomodadas pelos olhares que recebiam, nas únicas carteiras vazias, atrás de Castiel e Lysandre. Castiel resolve tirar satisfações com Evie.

- Você podia ter me avisado né! Eu tenho cara de palhaço ou algo assim?

- Do que você esta falando? Qual é a da sua grosseira a essa hora da manhã? Ainda mais depois de sexta... Sabe, não que, né, enfim...

- Ainda mais depois de sexta! Como pôde?

- Desculpa, não precisa falar assim com ela, foi culpa minha! – Se desculpa Allison entrando na conversa achando que se tratava do telefonema.

- É, é culpa sua mesmo! Você tem que ficar de olho nela! Não anda sendo muito fiel. Aliás, eu pensava uma coisa diferente de você, Evie! Não acredito que você fez isso comigo!

- M-Mas não eu não to entendo mais nada, do que você esta falando? Como assim fiel?

- Além de patricinha é sonsa?

- Castiel, pegue leve – alerta Lysandre – Respeite as duas e opção delas.

- Peraí! – Allison havia começado a compreender a situação – Acho que esta acontecendo um pequeno engano aqui. Como assim opção?

- É que a sua namoradinha fica por ai dando falsas esperanças para pobres rapazes – resmunga Castiel.

- N-NAMORADAS?! – As duas gritam em uníssono e se levantam assustadas da cadeira.

- Meninas! Comportem-se aí atrás! Sentem-se imediatamente! – As meninas chamaram a atenção de toda a turma.

- Não precisa fingir, a escola toda já ta sabendo – cochicha Castiel.

- Esse é o problema, seu imbecil – responde Evie – A gente não namora, somos só melhores amigas! E que boatos são esses?

- Aé? Então vamos terminar aquela conversa de sexta agora! – Castiel sorri maliciosamente.

- Castiel, acalme seus hormônios, eu gostaria de compreender a situação. Bom, a informação que esta correndo é que vocês duas namoram, e pra piorar, senhorita Allison, dizem por ai que você trabalha numa casa noturna, que espancou seus pais e fugiu de casa com o dinheiro deles, e vem tratando Evie, sua suposta namorada, como empregada.

- ...

- Caramba... Tem alguém por ai que te odeia muito – comenta Evie para a amiga, que estava sem reação – É tudo mentira. Ela trabalha numa lanchonete aqui perto pra me ajudar a pagar as contas, ela saiu de casa porque o pai dela a expulsou de lá, eles eram muito maus com ela – Explica Evie, já que Allison parecia paralisada.

- Agora tudo faz sentido. Esta vendo Castiel, eu lhe disse para ficar tranquilo, que eram apenas boatos – Zomba Lysandre, na tentativa de constranger Castiel.

- C-Cala a boca Lysandre! – O ruivo parece irritado.

- Quem foi que espalhou esses boatos? – Allison ressuscita na conversa.

- Bom, a Rosalya comentou comigo e com meu irmão que ouviu da Iris, que ficou sabendo pela Kim, que escutou de Violette, que ouviu da Melody, que ficou sabendo por Nathaniel, e, até onde eu sei, foi a Ambre que contou pra ele.

- Ah... tá... então toda a escola já esta sabendo, né?

- É, a Peggy ficou sabendo por Bia, e acho que vai colocar isso no jornal da escola.

- J-Jornal?! Ah... olha que bom Evie, já somos primeira página no jornal da escola, e acabamos de chegar – Allison comenta rindo estranhamente – Eu não entendi nada do que você falou, não conheço ninguém que você citou, apenas ouvi o nome da Ambre e estou indo tirar satisfações. Obrigada.

- A-Ally! Me espera! – Grita Evie vendo Allison já saindo da sala às pressas. Antes mesmo que pudesse sair para acompanhar a amiga que parecia fora de si, o professor a impede.

- Um aluno de cada vez. Espere sua colega voltar para ir ao banheiro. E pela segunda vez, sente-se e fique quieta!

Allison espera na porta da sala de Ambre e quando a mesma estava saindo, Allison já a puxa pelo braço para que elas possam ter uma conversa – Me solta coisinha. O que você pensa que esta fazendo?

- O que _você_ pensa que esta fazendo?! Espalhando boatos mentirosos sobre mim por ai! Qual o seu problema?

- Eu não sei do que você esta falando, eu não fiz nada – responde sinicamente.

- Talvez eu tenha que te lembrar então. Alguma coisa sobre eu trabalhar na noite, espancar meus pais e roubar o dinheiro deles talvez, ou, quem sabe, namorar com a Evie. Isso te lembra algo?

- Nossa, eu não estava sabendo, mas que absurdo. Como você pôde fazer tudo isso? Você é realmente uma delinquentezinha.

- Ora sua... – Allison levanta a mão para bater em Ambre, mas é impedida por Nathaniel que a segura.

- Fique longe da minha irmã! Não encoste nela – Nathaniel segura a mão de Allison com força.

- Fique longe dela você! – Evie fala com ferocidade batendo na mão de Nathaniel fazendo-o soltar Allison – Vocês não sabem nada sobre a gente e são tão tolos a ponto de acreditar em boatos. Vamos Ally, não vale a pena discutir com eles, bem se vê que são irmãos – Evie puxa a amiga para um local mais calmo e a conforta.

- Obrigada Evie, mas ela não vai se sair livre dessa... Eu preciso me acalmar para ir ao trabalho...

- Tudo bem, eu vou ficar um pouco mais pra explicar as coisas pra diretora, aposto que ela deve estar louca atrás da gente.

Após uma longa explicação de Evie para a diretora sobre os boatos falsos que estavam correndo pela escola, a mesma acaba passando na frente de uma das salas e escutando uma conversa de Ambre com suas amigas – Já rejeitei tantos convites esperando o Castiel me chamar. Quando será que ele vai fazer isso? Seremos o casal mais perfeito da festa, fomos feitos um para o outro. Acho que a gente combina tanto – Evie percebe que as meninas já estão se retirando da sala, e resolve se apressar para sair dali, dando de cara com o Castiel ao cruzar o corredor.

- Você não vê por onde anda não? – Brinca Castiel – Me diz aí o que aconteceu depois que você deu um tapa no nerd? Opa, é a Ambre saindo ali lá na frente? Vem, vamos conversar em outro lugar.

- Ela parece gostar muito de você, acho que deveria chamá-la para o tal baile.

- Você tá louca? – Castiel comenta enquanto abre uma porta que dá acesso ao terraço da escola – Eu nem se quer vou nesse baile, isso é pra maricas.

- Não acho, deve ser bem legal. Mas porque a Ambre gosta tanto de você?

- Nossa, porque você esta insistindo nisso? Que irritante! Mas já que você quer tanto saber, acho que foi porque eu arrumei a boneca dela quando éramos crianças, desde então ela não larga do meu pé.

- Ah que bonitinho! O baby Castiel era tão gentil quando criança. O que será que aconteceu? – Comenta Evie rindo.

Castiel e Evie continuaram conversando no teraço sobre isso e outras coisas até que a menina tem uma ideia e diz que precisa voltar para casa para contar para a Allison e lhe preparar o jantar. Assim que a mesma chega do trabalho já escuta Evie gritar da cozinha – Tenho uma ótima ideia pra nos vingarmos da Ambre!


	8. Especial de Natal Parte 2 - Baile

Especial de Natal Parte 2 – Baile

- Eu tive uma ideia pra você se vingar da Ambre! É o seguinte, escutei ela falando para as amigas que amaria ir ao baile com o Castiel, inclusive está esperando o convite dele, então, não acha que seria genial você ir ao baile com ele?

- É uma boa, ela morreria de ciúmes, eu também eu já a ouvi falando que gosta dele, inclusive se jogando pra cima dele. Mas tem um problema, ele não vai concordar com isso.

- Bom isso vai ser difícil mesmo, nem ao baile ele pretendia ir, mas ele também não gosta dela, quem sabe ele não topa, né?

- Ou você poderia seduzir ele – Fala Allison zombando da amiga que estava vermelha como um tomate.

Após terem planejado modos de abordar Castiel para sua vingança, as meninas recebem os vestidos mandados pela mãe de Evie, experimentando cada uma o seu.

No dia seguinte os boatos pareciam estar piores por causa briga do dia anterior, e, enquanto Allison se direciona para aula de física, Evie vai para a aula de geografia onde avista Castiel e logo trata se sentar perto dele, para tentar convence-lo de seu plano.

- Oi Cass! Nossa, como seu cabelo tá bonito hoje. Tá com um tom de vermelho... de vermelho intenso! – Evie dá um sorriso na tentativa de seduzir Castiel.

- Nossa, para de sorrir assim, tá me assustando. Tá querendo o quê?

- Eu?! Nada! Só estou elogiando seu cabelo, tá bonito hoje. Você tá diferente, comprou roupa nova? Foi o tênis, nossa ou talvez o perfume, tá cheiroso né, você não é assim – Evie ainda persiste no sorriso torto.

- Quer parar com isso, é irritante, se quer tanto terminar o que a gente começou na sexta, é só falar – Sorri o ruivo maliciosamente.

- Não é isso não, preciso de um favor seu.

- Sabia, e só pra constar... sua tentativa de ser sedutora foi péssima, quem sabe quando tiver mais peitos.

- Ah que engraçado, estou rolando de rir, suas piadas são tão boas – Evie segura a irritação já que precisava do favor dele – Bem, é o seguinte, preciso que sua ilustre pessoa vá ao baile com a Allison, você faria isso né?

- Claro que não, você perdeu o juízo? Quantas eu tenho que te falar que eu não vou nessa droga de baile? Que saco! – Irrita-se Castiel.

- Ah, não fala assim, por favor, eu preciso de você, é pra se vingar da Ambre, ela vai ficar louca da vida ao te ver com a Ally, pensa bem, assim quem sabe ela não sai do seu pé?

- Se eu topar, vocês vão ficar me devendo uma!Tá, tá! Me arranjem uma roupa, não muito ridícula – Suspira Castiel concordando com o plano ao notar que Evie persistia na tentativa horrenda de ser sedutora.

- Aah Castiel, muito obrigada! – Grita Evie pulando em Castiel.

- Senhorita Evie, contenha-se! Estamos no meio da aula e você não parou de falar um segundo – Repreende o professor.

- Mas se você quiser, você pode pagar sua parte agora lá em cima no terraço, terminar aquilo de sexta – Cochicha Castiel.

- M-MAS QUE ABSURDO! – Grita novamente se levantando da cadeira, quando o professor a manda se retirar da sala.

Evie, que foi expulsa da aula, vai tomar um ar no terraço, e Castiel resolve sair da sala e matar o restante da aula, encontrando a mesma no terraço – Esse lugar costumava ser só meu – Zomba o ruivo se aproximando de Evie.

- Ai Castiel que merda! Que susto, não faz isso meu – Reclama Evie.

- Se eu fosse você, não falaria assim comigo, afinal, quem quer o favor é você – Provoca Castiel, se aproximando de Evie que ao tentar recuar, choca-se com a parede. Castiel, que já está muito próximo da menina, apoia as mãos na parede a prendendo entre seus braços, podendo sentir seu perfume adocicado, ficando a poucos centímetros de distância dos lábios da mesma quando é interrompido por Lysandre.

- Oh, me perdoem, não sabia que estavam aqui, não queria interromper – Lamenta Lysandre.

- I-Interrompendo? Não estava acontecendo nada aqui, aliás eu estava te procurando, você podia ir ao baile comigo né? Pense na proposta e depois me responde – Evie fala tudo enrolado, se atrapalhando ao sair correndo, de vergonha, do local.

- Porra Lysandre! Eu estava quase conseguindo dessa vez, estou realmente irritada agora – O ruivo fala sentando-se no chão.

- Perdoe-me, mas vejo que você estava quase conseguindo mesmo ficar com ela, só não entendo porque ela me chamou ao baile e não a você – Lysandre pergunta intrigado.

- Ah, eu vou com a Allison, é algum tipo de vingança delas pra Ambre.

- Nossa! Mas você odeia baile e não é do seu feitio fazer favores as pessoas. Estou impressionado, parece que ela está tendo um efeito bem grande em você.

- N-Não é nada disso, eu só quero que a Ambre saia do meu pé! – Castiel tenta disfarçar.

No dia do baile Evie repassa novamente o plano com Allison, elas então se arrumam, e vão para a escola, onde encontram os meninos na frente do ginásio. Conhecem Leigh, irmão de Lysandre, e Rosalya namorada dele, com quem se identificam muito. Lá dentro escolhem uma mesa e, após sentarem, as meninas desmentem os boatos para Rosa lhe contando a real situação, a mesma se irrita com Ambre concordando com o plano de vingança, quando avista Ambre chegando – Meninas, nosso alvo chegou! – Rosa fala empolgada.

Castiel e Allison se levantam, e passam conversando na frente de Ambre, aparentando estarem se dando bem, Ambre não acreditando no que vê vai tirar satisfações – Mas o que significa isso? Você deveria ter me chamado Cast, eu estava esperando! – Fala Ambre irritadíssima com uma voz esganiçada.

- O problema é seu, eu nunca disse que ia te chamar – Retruca Castiel.

- Quem sabe ele não prefira uma delinquente, que bate nos pais, foge com o dinheiro deles, trabalha na noite e é lésbica? Acho que era esse o boato, faltou mais alguma mentira? – Allison fala ironicamente, zombando de Ambre que estava furiosa.

- Ora sua! Você vai me pagar caro por essa! – Ambre sai batendo os pés do ginásio, seguida de suas amigas.

Nathaniel, que assiste o ocorrido, comenta com Melody, seu par – Acho melhor ir ver como a Ambre está, essa Allison é realmente muito diferente do que eu pensei, olhe ai, agora está andando com Castiel.

Depois da discussão as meninas aproveitam bem a festa, se divertindo muito com Rosa. Evie evita Castiel a maior parte do tempo e Allison, que percebe a situação, puxa a amiga em um canto pra conversarem.

- Achei que você estivesse afim dele também, porque está fazendo isso? – Pergunta curiosa.

- Bem, não é que eu não goste dele, é só que eu tenho receio de que ele me deixe de lado depois, sabe, como pegar uma menina e depois esquecê-la, não quero que isso aconteça, me envolver demais e acabar me machucando – Desabafa Evie para a amiga.

- Vii, nós viemos aqui para fugir da monotonia que vivíamos, se você gosta dele não deixe de aproveitar isso por medo, pode ser diferente do que você pensa, só precisa dar uma chance, então esquece isso e aproveita – Sorri Allison - Além disso ele não é nem louco de te fazer sofrer e, caso isso aconteça, eu vou atrás dele até os confins do inferno!

- Obrigada Ally! Vou tentar parar de pensar nisso.

Depois da conversa as meninas retornam a mesa, passado um tempo Leigh diz a Rosa que está na hora de ir embora, já estava tarde. Ambos se despedem do grupo e Lysandre também se levanta, se retirando junto com o casal. Allison percebe a ajuda que Lysandre estava dando e resolve dar um empurrão a sua tímida amiga – Olha! O Kentin. Vou lá dar um oi pra ele.

- Ah, eu vou junto – Evie se levanta indo atrás da amiga.

- Não, você fica aqui, pra não deixar o Castiel sozinho.

- Ah, então eu vou ao banheiro – Evie sai em direção do banheiro.

- Ah – Suspira Allison.

- Isso está extremamente irritante, posso saber por que ela está me evitando? – Resmunga Castiel.

- Olha Castiel, não sei se você sabe, mas nós somos do interior e lá, digamos que, as coisas são bem diferentes, ela só está com medo de entrar em algo e se machucar, então eu te peço, por favor, que vá com calma, apesar desse jeito dela, ela é muito frágil e tímida, eu não te conheço pra te julgar, mas se for ficar somente por ficar, nem comece, ela não é desse tipo. Vou ao banheiro falar com ela e, se quer uma dica, a valsa romântica é uma boa oportunidade – Allison vai atrás da amiga deixando um Castiel pensativo.

Ao encontrar Evie no banheiro andando de um lado para o outro e falando sozinha, como já era de seu costume, comenta – Eu sei que você está nervosa, mas confie em mim, vai dar tudo certo, agora vai lá e dá uma chance pro menino, eu sei que você quer isso tanto quanto ele.

Saindo do banheiro, Ally vai conversar com Kentin, para deixa-los a sós, o mesmo fica muito contente em vê-la – Oi, quanto tempo, a gente nunca mais se viu... você se afastou por causa dos boatos?

- Boatos? Ah, não, de forma alguma, sabia que eram mentiras, é que eu não gosto muito do Castiel... Já que está aqui, por que não dançamos? – Kentin estende a mão para Allison, e a conduz para a pista de dança.

Enquanto isso, depois de pensar muito, Castiel vê Evie voltando do banheiro e antes mesmo que ela chegasse a mesa, ele se levante e vai até ela que fica sem reação.

- Dá parar de me evitar? Preciso conversar com você.

- Evitando? De onde você tirou isso? Eu não estou te evitando, porque estaria? Eu não tenho motivos pra isso, eu, ora essa viu, eu estou falando com você agora, como estaria te evitando se estou falando agora? – Evie fala continua e bagunçadamente.

- Quer, por favor, calar essa boca? Como fala! Eu sei que você estava me evitando. Anda, vem, vamos dançar – Castiel puxa Evie antes mesmo que ela pudesse dar uma resposta.

- Você? Dançando uma valsa? Ué, isso não era coisa de marica? – Zomba Evie.

- Você não tem moral para falar, eu só estou aqui por sua causa e lembre-se, você me deve um favor. Então fique quieta e dança – Nesse mesmo instante, a música começa a ficar lenta, indicando o início da valsa romântica, era a finalização do baile. Castiel aproxima o corpo de Evie, para que possam dançar a valsa, quando sente a mesma estremecer e corar, desviando olhar focando nos próprios pés. Castiel segura o queixo da menina, fazendo-a olhar para ele – Relaxa, vou pegar leve com você – Diz o ruivo sorrindo maliciosamente, achando graça do nervosismo da garota, aproximando-se ainda mais da mesma, selando seus lábios de forma suave e carinhosa.

- Viu? Não foi tão ruim assim né patricinha, não precisava ficar tão nervosa.

- C-Cala boca, seu imbecil – Diz Evie ainda corada – Quer parar de pisar no meu pé? Você dança muito mal.

- Ah, mas você também não é a melhor dançarina não, espera aí, tem certeza que você está encostada em mim? Ou seus peitos são só isso mesmo? Estou sentindo um vazio ai – Zomba Castiel.

- Quer parar de falar sobre peitos, seu pervertido? Existem coisas muito mais importantes que tamanho de peitos e... Ai! Para de pisar no meu pé. Tá, chega, vamos parar com isso, não dá pra dançar assim.

- É, tem razão, e esse vestido ficaria mais interessante se você tivesse peitos pro decote – Fala Castiel se dirigindo a saída.

- Filho da pu... – Evie é interrompida pelo alerta do celular, informando a chegada de uma mensagem em que Allison dizia que já estava voltando para casa – Ah, que ótimo, Ally já foi embora e levou minha bolsa junto, e agora como vou pagar o táxi? Poxa, vou ter que voltar a pé – Evie fala consigo mesma.

- Porque fica falando sozinha? Você é pirada – Conclui Castiel.

- Não tenho tempo pra suas provocações, tchau para você, tenho muito que andar – Evie fala saindo da escola, tomando o caminha para sua casa.

Castiel a consegue convencer de pegarem o táxi juntos. Chegando em sua casa Evie desce do carro se despedindo de Castiel – Muito obrigada, fico te devendo mais uma, segunda te pago, até.

- Espera! - Diz Castiel saindo do carro – Porque não paga agora?

- Ah, é verdade! Eu vou subir e pegar o dinheiro, espera aqui, eu já venho.

Então Castiel segura seu punho e a puxa de volta, fazendo-a ficar de frente pra ele – Não é disso que eu estou falando – Ao dizer isso, sela os lábios de Evie novamente, mas dessa vez sua língua pede passagem, que é cedida por Evie, tornando o beijo mais intenso, Castiel segura na cintura da menina fazendo seus corpos colarem ainda mais e só se separam quando o ar se faz necessário.


End file.
